Ten sam błąd
by EKP
Summary: Zaciskasz oczy, lecz nie potrafisz sobie wmówić, że kiedy je otworzysz, on będzie tuż obok. Minęło niemal pół roku odkąd go straciłeś i wciąż nie możesz się z tym pogodzić. Ianto/Jack, kanonicznie i bardzo depresyjnie. Nawiązania do słuchowiska "The House of the Dead".


**Ten sam błąd**

 _„I miss you so much; your light, your smile, your way and everything about us. Though you're gone your still here. In my heart, in my tears. Yeah you sure left your mark. We were just getting started." — Rascal Flatts (Forever)_

Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Wiesz o tym. Wie o tym każda najmniejsza komórka twojego wiecznego ciała. Świadomość, że dom, odnaleziony po tylu latach, już nie istnieje, przenika cię do szpiku kości, odbiera wolę walki i wywołuje fantomowy ból w sercu.

Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Nie możesz, bo poczucie winy i ból straty są ekstremalnie gorzką mieszanką, która, prędzej czy później, odbierze ci zmysły.

Powoli mijają dni, a jednak wciąż nie odchodzisz. Trzymają cię tutaj przywiązanie (na starość robisz się tak beznadziejnie sentymentalny) i uczucie do niego, które uporczywie nie słabnie. Masz wrażenie, że widzisz go wszędzie. Przechadzasz się znajomymi ulicami Cardiff i przy każdym zakręcie łapiesz się na nadziei, iż stoi za rogiem.

Czujesz, że nie możesz tutaj zostać.

Dopatrujesz się jego śladów w błękicie walijskiego nieba. Niesamowite, dopiero teraz dociera do ciebie, jak piękne niebieskie miał oczy. Zastanawiasz się, czemu nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałeś. Wyrzuty sumienia zdają się spalać cię od środka. Przemilczałeś tak wiele rzeczy, choć on błagał o twoje słowa. A teraz jego już nie ma. Umarł i... i tym razem na nic nie przyda się twój heroizm. Możesz walczyć z każdym potworem. Stawiłbyś czoła nawet śmierci, gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak rzucić jej wyzwanie. Bo dla Ianto zrobiłbyś wszystko, teraz jednak jesteś kompletnie bezradny. Nie ma bestii do pokonania, świata do uratowania. Zostałeś sam na sam ze swoim bólem i zimną pustką, z jego brakiem.

Nie możesz tutaj zostać.

Nie widziałeś się z Gwen od tamtego piekielnego dnia. Nie potrafisz się do tego zmusić. Powtarzasz sobie, że ona jest szczęśliwa, dużo szczęśliwsza bez Torchwood, i że swoim powrotem tylko byś namieszał, choć wiesz dobrze, iż prawda jest dużo bardziej egoistyczna. Bo owszem, Gwen straciła Ianto, swojego współpracownika i przyjaciela, lecz jej mąż wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze, a ona nosi jego dziecko. Nie zniósłbyś tego widoku; kolejnego przypomnienia o tym, jak wiele straciłeś. Kogo straciłeś.

Nie możesz tutaj zostać.

To wszystko – Cardiff, ludzie z tym przeklętym walijskim akcentem, zdradliwie znajome miejsca (które jednak bez niego są przerażająco obce), wasze ulubione bary i restauracje, jego blok – wszystko jest tylko marną namiastką waszego dawnego życia; echem tego, kim był Ianto Jones.

Wariujesz z bólu, szalejesz z tęsknoty. Musisz stąd odejść. Bez Owena, bez Tosh, bez Ianto Cardiff jest już tylko miastem, pustym punktem na mapie, z którym wiążą się przykre wspomnienia. Czekanie na cud nic tu nie pomoże.

Nie możesz tutaj zostać.

Minęły już dwa miesiące, wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ruszyć dalej. Nawet jeśli jest to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragniesz. Żyłeś już tyloma życiami, kiedyś zmieniałeś je jak rękawiczki; chciałbyś wierzyć, że możesz to zrobić i tym razem. Jakaś twoja część wie jednak, iż tym razem nie pójdzie tak łatwo, iż Ianto zostawił zbyt wielki ślad na twoim sercu. Umarł i porzucił cię z tysiącem niewypowiedzianych słów, milionem niezłożonych obietnic.

Nie możesz tutaj zostać, opuszczasz więc Cardiff, Walię, Wielką Brytanię, lecz nie zdobywasz się na opuszczenie Ziemi. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Przez jakiś czas po prostu podróżujesz, przemierzasz Europę, której mapę po tylu latach znasz już na pamięć. W pewnym momencie, po kilku tygodniach tułaczki, zatrzymujesz się gdzieś na dłużej – sam nie masz pojęcia gdzie. Nic cię to nie obchodzi. Wiesz tylko, że jest to jakieś duże, głośne miasto, może stolica. Wynajmujesz pokój w hotelu i zamawiasz do niego śniadanie. Kompletnie bezmyślnie wybierasz kawę i kiedy kilka minut później czujesz jej zapach, uderza w ciebie boleśnie fala wspomnień.

Skupienie z jakim on obsługuje ekspres, irytacja, gdy kolejny raz go psujesz. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, gdy znienacka obejmujesz go od tyłu i czule całujesz po szyi.

Zaciskasz mocno zęby. To musi się skończyć. Ianto umarł i nic nie może zwrócić mu życia. To nic zbyt szokującego. Spodziewałeś się tego, przecież to zawsze kończy się w ten sposób. Zakochujesz się, żyjesz słodkim snem, a ostatecznie znów zostajesz sam. Po tylu latach zdążyłeś już się nauczyć, że w twoim przypadku miłość nierozłączna jest z cierpieniem. Nauczyłeś bać się tego uczucia, bo po miłości zawsze jest samotność i ból. Ianto by tego dla ciebie nie chciał, wiesz dobrze. Ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich spotkałeś przez te wszystkie lata, możesz zaliczyć go do nielicznego grona tych najbardziej bezinteresownych i odważnych. Nigdy świadomie nie prosił o wiele, nawet w tych ostatnich chwilach, gdy ty błagałeś o cud, on chciał tylko pewności, że człowiek, którego kocha, nie zapomni o nim. Ha! Jakbyś kiedykolwiek mógł to zrobić! Jesteś pewien, że te niebieskie oczy będą prześladować cię w koszmarach już przez resztę wieczności, na jaką skazała cię Rose. Myślisz o tym i przychodzi ci do głowy, że może jednak był samolubny. Tylko trochę.

Powoli pociągasz łyk parującej kawy z filiżanki i niemal natychmiast biegniesz w stronę toalety. Nie jadłeś od kilku dni, więc wymiotujesz samą żółcią. Wymiotujesz i płaczesz; czujesz na policzkach gorzkie łzy. Tak bardzo próbowałeś się w nim nie zakochać, to miał być tylko przygodny seks, z czasem zgodziłeś się na przyjaźń, która w końcu... Popełniłeś ten sam stary, głupi błąd i znów dostałeś po tyłku. Pozwoliłeś sobie na kilka chwil szczęścia, by ostatecznie zostać ze wspomnieniem o kolejnym martwym kochanku.

Wracasz do pokoju, powoli się rozbierasz. Nie masz siły na prysznic, choć rozpaczliwie go potrzebujesz. Jest jeszcze ranek, musi być skoro zamówiłeś śniadanie. Zaciągasz szczelnie zasłony i kładziesz się na łóżku, które stoi przy oknie. Jest ono małe i wygodne, lecz bez Ianto każde łóżko wydaje się teraz zbyt duże i zimne. Zamykasz oczy i próbujesz nie myśleć, a jednocześnie nie pozwalasz sobie na sen. Bo znów obudzi cię obraz martwego ciała Stephena, wspomnienie łez Alice, świadomość nieskończonej samotności. Więc leżysz i nie myślisz o tym, co zrobiłeś. Nie myślisz o Gwen i Rhysie, o swojej córce i wnuku, którego zabiłeś dla większego dobra. Nie myślisz o Ianto i jednym jedynym zdjęciu, jakie pozwoliłeś sobie zabrać z jego mieszkania (wyglądacie na nim młodo i niemal beztrosko – nie myślisz o tym, że wyglądacie na zakochanych).

Ale przede wszystkim nie myślisz o Doktorze. O tym jak bardzo go w tym momencie nienawidzisz (jak nienawidzisz go podczas każdej bezsennej nocy). Bo wiesz, że mógł go uratować. Uratować wszystkich ludzi w tym przeklętym budynku. Mógł znaleźć sposób, by ocalić dzieci bez poświęcenia Stephena.

I to boli najmocniej – świadomość, że, gdyby tylko się pojawił, wszystko to mogło skończyć się szczęśliwie. Władca Czasu tym razem jednak zignorował waszą żałosną planetę, porzucił cię kolejny raz i wiesz, że pewna część twojego roztrzaskanego serca nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu tego wybaczyć.

Więc leżysz i nie myślisz o żadnej z tych rzeczy. Mijają minuty, przychodzą godziny. Tracisz poczucie czasu, toniesz w swoim smutku. Chciałbyś płakać, krzyczeć – wywrzeszczeć temu pieprzonemu światu, co o nim sądzisz. Ale nie masz na to siły. Czujesz się taki zmęczony. Zmęczony żałobą, traceniem wszystkich, których kochasz, zmęczony ciągłym poczuciem winy. Bo to wszystko twoja wina, nawet nie próbujesz temu zaprzeczać. Ci wszyscy ludzie, nie tylko Ianto i Stephen. Owen, Tosh, Gray, Suzie, Aleks i setki osób przed nimi. Imiona powoli zacierają się w twoim umyśle, jednak twarze pozostają wyraźne. Zabiłeś nawet to, co zostało z Lisy Hallett, którą Ianto tak kochał.

W pewnym momencie siadasz i przejeżdżasz dłonią po włosach. Nie wiesz, co bardziej cię dręczy – zmęczenie czy strach przed pozwoleniem sobie na sen? Przed związkiem z Ianto spałeś dużo mniej. Już wtedy obawiałeś się koszmarów, lecz ramiona mężczyzny miały w sobie coś kojącego; coś, co trzymało koszmary z daleka. Dziś młody archiwista – jego wspomnienie – jest po prostu twoim kolejnym demonem.

Mija jakiś czas i ruszasz w dalszą drogę. Bez konkretnego celu, bez planów. Chcesz tylko zapomnieć, choć wiesz, że nawet tego ci nie wolno. Przecież obiecałeś.

Lecz nie możesz tutaj zostać

Idziesz zatłoczonymi ulicami, mijasz roześmianych ludzi i nie zaszczycasz ich spojrzeniem. Ociera ci się o uszy charakterystyczny francuski akcent. Jesteś więc gdzieś we Francji albo... Zresztą, co za różnica.

Nie zwracasz uwagi na lotniska, ignorujesz każdy dworzec. Chcesz uciec od ludzi, od człowieczeństwa, od wszystkiego, co może znów cię zranić. Wiesz, że kolejna strata byłaby zbyt wielkim ciosem. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić, by znów się przywiązać. Do kogokolwiek. Kiedykolwiek. Nie chcesz sobie na to pozwolić. Jedyne, czego pragniesz to szczęśliwe życie z Ianto. Pragniesz, by nie był martwy. By żył i by był szczęśliwy, nawet bez ciebie. Nie możesz znieść myśli, że ten wspaniały, młody człowiek już nie chodzi po tej planecie. Ten niezaprzeczalny fakt rozrywa ci serce. Bo jego już nie ma. Zostało tylko puste ciało, gdzieś tam w Cardiff, kilka metrów pod ziemią. Lecz to już nie Ianto. Nie poszedłeś na pogrzeb. Nigdy tego nie robisz. Nie byłeś na żadnym od lat, mimo że straciłeś tylu ludzi. Po prostu nie sądzisz, byś był w stanie pozwolić wsadzić trumnę do grobu, byś mógł znieść widok zimnego nagrobka podsumowującego wszystko, czym był kiedyś pochowany pod nim człowiek.

Podróżujesz przez kolejne tygodnie, może miesiące. Nie wiesz, nie liczysz. Przemierzasz odludne miejsca, coraz bardziej oddalasz się od cywilizacji. Znosisz z pokorą upały i ulewne deszcze. Kilka razy umierasz z wycieńczenia, odwodnienia czy głodu. Nie przeszkadza ci to. Jedynym problemem jest brak delikatnych, czułych ramion, kiedy wracasz do życia. Zdążyłeś się już przyzwyczaić, że Ianto zawsze jest... był tam, gdy od nowa uczyłeś się oddychać. Tęsknisz za nim. Boże, tęsknisz tak bardzo, że to aż boli. Sprawia ci prawdziwy, fizyczny ból.

Zatracasz się w żałosnej próbie nieczucia i czasami przechodzi ci przez myśl, że jeśli on jeszcze gdzieś tam jest, to musi być na ciebie piekielnie wściekły. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki odcinasz się od własnych uczuć. Robiłeś to, kiedy jeszcze żył i on tak bardzo tego nienawidził. Nie mógł znieść sposobu, w jaki udajesz, zabraniał ci prób stania się nieczułym potworem. A teraz znów robisz to samo i on tak bardzo by cię za to nienawidził.

— Więc, czemu odszedłeś? — pytasz, gdy myślisz o tym pewnej zimnej nocy, leżąc na gołej ziemi pod pięknym rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Odpowiada ci głucha cisza i nagle robi ci się jeszcze chłodniej.

Okrywasz się szczelniej płaszczem i wbijasz spojrzenie w niebo. Myślisz o tym, jak wyglądały jego oczy, gdy jeden jedyny raz, tuż po śmierci Owena i Tosh, wyjechaliście razem na jakąś odciętą od wszelkiej cywilizacji walijską wyspę i razem podziwialiście gwiazdy, jak kochaliście się na tamtej zimnej plaży i nie czuliście nic oprócz obezwładniającego gorąca. Przypominasz sobie, jak niesamowicie się czułeś, kiedy po wszystkim przytulił się do ciebie i pozwolił ci po prostu się objąć. Ianto nigdy nie był rodzajem romantyka, nie lubił czułych gestów ani słodkich akcentów, a jednak tamtej nocy to nie miało znaczenia.

Teraz leżysz w tym samym miejscu i tęsknisz za nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zaciskasz oczy, lecz nie potrafisz sobie wmówić, że kiedy je otworzysz, on będzie tuż obok. Minęło niemal pół roku odkąd go straciłeś i wciąż nie możesz się z tym pogodzić. Teraz jesteś bliżej domu (tego, co z niego zostało) niż kiedykolwiek. Nie czujesz się gotowy, by wrócić, lecz coś uparcie pcha cię do przodu. Spędzasz kilka samotnych dni na wyspie, aż w końcu postanawiasz wrócić do Cardiff. Nie na długo, po prostu, by upewnić się, że Gwen i Rhys mają się dobrze, że rodzinie Ianto się powodzi i że Alice, nawet jeśli nie chce cię znać, jest bezpieczna. Potem odejdziesz, być może znajdziesz sposób, by całkiem opuścić Ziemię. W tym wieku nie jest to już tak niemożliwe jak wtedy, kiedy wylądowałeś tu po tym, jak porzucił cię Doktor. Nie chcesz tutaj zostawać, ta planeta nagle stała się więzieniem i nie możesz, po prostu _nie możesz_ tutaj zostać. Podejmujesz decyzję i wmawiasz sobie, że czujesz się z nią lepiej. I właśnie wtedy dowiadujesz się o Domu Umarłych. Miejscu, w którym stracisz go na nowo.


End file.
